Scrapbook Memories
by TriGemini
Summary: A thousand words are captured onto one page. Each describing a moment, a place, a person, and everything about the one you love. Inuyasha finds an old scrapbook of Kagome's in there he'll discover there's a lot about his 'Kagome' he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrapbook Memories**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning and regretfully the occupants of the Sunset Shrine would be staying indoors rather than enjoying the lovely weather outside. The one who especially hated staying indoors was a certain Han'yō. For Inuyasha hated spring-cleaning. Nevertheless, Kagome was quite insistent that they get it done before they had things to do. Such as going hunting for shards in the Feudal Era and fighting Naraku. So without much argument which was quite unusual in Inuyasha's case with Kagome, he gave in. That is how he suddenly found himself down in the cellar of Kagome's house surrounded by boxes full with who-knows-what probably junk in Inuyasha's opinion, and now he was stuck going through them. At least, in awhile Kagome would come downstairs to help him, for she promised. However, first she had to unlock the shrine gates so that people would be able to visit during the day. Nevertheless, Inuyasha had to go back to the drudgingly tedious chore before him. Therefore, he grabbed the first box, opened it, and found that inside were some old clothes that had apparently belonged to Souta from when he was younger. He figured this would be something Kagome wouldn't mind getting rid of so he put it aside and then grabbed another box. In that box, it held some things of Kagome's. Such as books, toys, and other things, he didn't recognize. Therefore, he figured that Kagome would be better off going through that box to see if she wanted to keep it or throw it out.

After several hours of going through box after box, Inuyasha was becoming tired. Therefore, he decided to take a short break. As he sat down on an old chair, he noticed a large book, which had a picture of a girl in a garden on it. At that moment, he became extremely curious as to what the large size book contained. As he opened it, he realized that they were pictures. The reason he was able to recognize what pictures were, was that Kagome had explained it to him along time ago. Still he was fascinated to look at them. Not to mention, that there were some papers inside the big book, as well. Even though, he was curious as to what those were. He was more fascinated by all the pictures that filled the big book. Since he wanted to know what each picture was about, who the people were in the pictures, where they were at and all that stuff. However, he knew the only person who could explain it to him would be Kagome. Therefore, he decided that he would go and ask her about them. After all, he never got tired of learning something new about living in her time. He never realized that he would learn many new things about 'his' Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, tell me if it is good…please! I just came up with this idea and it sounded really neat. However, I need people to support my morale. So please review and tell me if it is worth continuing. Therefore, until then. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrapbook Memories**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As Inuyasha trekked through the grounds of the shrine looking for Kagome, he wondered where she could be. For he already looked in the gift shop of the shrine, he then looked to see if she was cleaning the well house. However, he couldn't find her there either and so he decided to see if she was again back in the house. Therefore, he decided to head back there to look. Once he was back in the house, Inuyasha sniffed the air and finally found Kagome's scent. It trailed up the stairs to the one place, he should have figured that she would be…in her room. As he walked up the stairs, he was looking forward to asking questions to Kagome about the big book he found. Finally, after reaching his destination, he opened the door to find Kagome looking through her stuff in her room. As usual, Inuyasha felt the urge to interrupt Kagome in whatever it was she was doing.

"Hey, wench, what are you lookin' for?" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's direction only to glare at him because of how he had yelled at her.

"Inuyasha you don't have to yell, I'm not deaf you know. Besides, I thought you were cleaning the cellar?" Kagome asked inquiringly. Inuyasha on his part snorted with disgust and answered rudely,

"Feh! Those boxes can wait. Besides, you promised that you would help me when you could. Instead I find you here in your room lazing around and doing nothing."

When she heard particular comment, Kagome only glared even harder at Inuyasha's direction. Because she was trying to figure, out what exactly he wanted at this precise moment because he was starting to get on her nerves.

'"What do you want Inuyasha, if its help then it's going to have to wait, because I'm sort of busy at the moment." She said with a sigh to the Han'yō, who was persistently trying to rile her up over a trivial matter.

"Nah, it wasn't about help. Although, I could use it since I haven't a clue what it is you want you to keep and what you want to throw out. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I found this big book among some of your things in a box that was in the cellar. I just figured that you'd want to go through it. Besides, I'm somewhat curious as to what the big book is all about since there seems to be a lot of paper in there. Not to mention, there those things you call pick-tures, also."

At this point, Kagome wondered what big book Inuyasha had found in the cellar. Therefore, she figured that the best thing to do was to stop whatever it was she was doing and find out for herself. 'Besides, I deserve a break from going through all this stuff and I'm sure that whatever book that Inuyasha is talking about I can at least attempt to explain it to him,' she thought to herself as she settled on her bed. She then motioned for Inuyasha to come sit by her so they could look through whatever it was that he had found. When Inuyasha sat himself next to Kagome on her bed, he handed her the book. After taking a good look at what it was that Inuyasha had found, she gasped. For she immediately recognized it. It was her scrapbook. She had always wondered where it had been all this time, for she hadn't seen it in awhile and then wondered how it had gotten in the cellar to begin with. At that precise moment, she gave Inuyasha a huge smile and hugged him instantly. Of course, as always Inuyasha was the last one to figure out things at times and wondered why Kagome was hugging him to begin with, so he thought he would ask,

"Hey, wench…why are you hugging me?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Not that he was complaining of course. He was used to getting hugs from Kagome and he didn't particularly mind them. For he liked those, they were a lot better than being sat most of the time. However, sometimes he had to wonder why she did it to begin with.

"Hey, wench! If you don't stop hugging me soon you're going to squeeze me to do death," he said seriously. At least, he was trying to be. As Kagome continued to hug him, she just rolled her eyes. However, even she knew he wasn't really being serious, even if he did have a point. Therefore, after a couple minutes, she let him go and for a second there was a huge silence between them. Until Inuyasha felt that, he needed to know why Kagome hugged him, so he asked again,

"So Kagome why'd you hug me like that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Inuyasha the reason I hugged you was because I was just so happy about what you had found. It's my scrapbook and I haven't seen it in ages. Usually momma has it with her in her room. I suppose she might have accidentally placed it in one those boxes that were down in the cellar. I've been looking for this thing for a while now. For its got lots of things in it such as, photographs, some stuff from when I was growing up, and lots of other things, as well. This big book happens to be important to me. It practically has everything about me in it. It starts from before I was born to the very present. Would you like to go through it with me Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in an excited voice.

Inuyasha on his part just looked at Kagome very carefully and thought, 'She really want to share this me doesn't she? I suppose it would be interesting to find out more about her than I already know. After all, I only know some things about her…but other times I feel as if I don't know so much either. However, when I was born and growing up. My world was full of hate and prejudice. For none of the full demons or humans liked me for what I was. They both thought I was a disgrace to both of their worlds. For one it was because I wasn't a full demon, but a Han'yō or half-breed. Furthermore, it was because my mother had also been a human and she had mated with a full dog demon. To them it had brought shame to their kind. For a demon to intermarry with a human was unheard of. Since it sullied the honor in which demons thought was beyond everything in their world. However, to the humans I was an abomination. The believed my mother was a traitor to her own kind. She was even treated as an outcast by all, just because she had me. Therefore, in reality I don't have any fond memories of when I was young. For the only good, ones I had were the ones with my mother in them and even those weren't many. Because she died when I was very young and I had to learn the hard way to survive on my own. For I had to hide, I had to fight to stay alive, I was never able to trust anyone in fear they would cause me harm, my heart became indifferent, my soul harden, and I felt that the entire world was against me no matter what. That was how I felt until I met Kikyou. She was a priestess from a nearby village that was near the forest in which I roamed all the time. She was kind to me when none of the other villagers liked my presence. Back then, I always thought that she would be the one. However, after the 'supposed betrayal' that had been committed by us both, I realized how wrong I was in the end. For that, I was pinned to the Goshinboku tree for fifty years and Kikyou died. It wasn't until Kagome woke me from my sleep that things had changed. For I had always believed that, I could only love one person and that was Kikyou, however, as time went on I came to the disheartened conclusion that the Kikyou I knew was truly dead and gone. All that was really left of her was an empty shell that was soulless, full of hatred and was only in want of revenge for what happened in the past. For along time I had blinded myself to not wanting to recognize the truth. However, I know apart of me felt the guilt for what happened, also. In the end though, I had hurt my friends and mainly the one person who truly cared for me…Kagome. She may have been Kikyou's reincarnation, but she wasn't anything like Kikyou. Well aside from having the same spiritual powers, being mikos, and being the protectors of the Shikon No Tama. However, their personalities were complete opposites. For Kikyou had been kind…yet distant most of the time also, she was always being serious about what would happen in the future. Not to mention, she wanted me to become fully human for her. At that time, I didn't really care, because I cared for Kikyou and I would've done anything for her. However, sometimes it made me somewhat sad to know that she wanted me to change just so we could be together. Now Kagome on the other hand was very nice to people, even to strangers. For it didn't matter who they were or what they had done in the past. She always wanted to help them no matter what. To be honest I've never met someone who wanted to help everyone she met. However, she did. As Sango had once said to us, "Kagome's heart is so big, that she has room to love everyone. No matter whom they are," and she was right. Kagome is the best person I've ever known in my life. Not because, she's caring towards other people, or likes to help. It's because when it comes to me, she accepts me for what I really am, for she always says to me, "If a person truly loves you, than they will accept you as you are. You have no reason to change who you are since you are you, no matter what." That was something I always kept close to mind and to heart when it came to her. For she loved me, for who I really was and not for just being a Han'yō, she was never afraid of me when my demon blood would get out of control and I would suddenly become a full demon, or when it would be the new moon and I'd become fully human. Either way she cares for me and that's what I love most about her. However, now I want to know more about her. What she's really like and I feel that if I let her tell me I will find out.' Therefore, without a second thought Inuyasha nodded his head telling Kagome that he wouldn't mind looking through the big book with her. With this Kagome squealed with joy, for she couldn't wait to show it to Inuyasha. Of course, before Kagome had opened the cover of the scrapbook. She decided it was probably best that she explain what a scrapbook was considering he most likely hadn't a clue as to what it was. Therefore, she jumped into explanation mode.

"Okay, Inuyasha! Before we start look through this, I just wanted to tell you what a scrapbook is all right. Now a scrapbook, is a book in which a person can put pictures and mementos of special times of a person's life and other such things, as well. It's basically a record of a persons' life from when they are young to when they get older."

With this explanation, Inuyasha just nodded his head at everything Kagome was saying. He then noticed that she had opened the hardcover of the book to where there were some pieces of papers stuffed in-between the front cover and the first page. Some of the papers fell as Kagome opened it. However, she managed to grab them before they fell onto the floor. Curiously, Kagome opened one of the folded pieces of paper and noticed it was a letter. She decided to read it to find out what it said. It started out as, '_Today was the day I found out the great news.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I updated this story. Hope everybody enjoys this chapter and plz do not be upset with me due to where I left off. Right now, my shoulders are hurting due to an accident I had this morning so I cannot continue anymore. But I will try to update soon again, alright. So just, do me a small favor and plz review. It would be really nice to know what people thought of this chapter. Until the next time. 


End file.
